With You
by stfu
Summary: 'Aku tak suka perhatianku direbut jika sedang berdua denganmu,' [–EXO ; KaiHun fict; BL ]


KaiHun

BL

.

Happy Reading

.

* * *

Konser SM Town yang di selenggarakan di Jepang pada malam ini baru saja usai beberapa jam yang lalu. Sehun, maknae dari EXO itu sedari tadi tampak tak terlalu bersemangat sejak final encore. Biasanya pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu lebih banyak memberikan skinship pada fansnya bersama sunbae atau hoobaenya dan juga kekasihnya?

Ya, kekasih Sehun yaitu Kim Jongin. Tapi orang itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya saat acara konser berakhir, Sehun benar-benar kehilangan moodnya saat Jongin tidak ikut untuk naik ke atas panggung. Jongin memang masih dalam keadaan yang cedera jadi ia sedikit memakluminya,

"Apa Jongin hyung sudah tidur?" Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menghabiskan makananya, mereka baru saja selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya usai konser berakhir,

"Coba kau ke kamarnya, tadi aku lihat dia langsung masuk ke kamar bersama Jongdae,"

Sehun yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya langsung berhenti saat suara Chanyeol memanggilnya, "Hun, ikut tidak? Aku, Joonmyun, dan Yixing hyung ingin keluar cari angin,"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Chanyeol ia kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke kamar Jongin, beberapa anggota EXO terkejut dengan respon Sehun. Biasanya Sehun paling senang diajak keluar apalagi jika bersama Chanyeol, tapi respon anak itu malah sebaliknya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Joonmyun yang baru saja selesai menerima panggilan telepon langsung bertanya khawatir pada salah satu adik kesayangannya itu,

"Sudah tak apa, sedari tadi dia memang begitu. Besok pagi juga setelah tidur bersama Jongin dia kembali lagi,"

Baekhyun langsung mendapatkan jitakan manis dari Joonmyun usai mengatakan kalimatnya.

.

Sehun saat ini sudah berdiri tepat didepan kamar hotel tempat Jongin dan Jongdae untuk menginap. Baru saja ia ingin mengetuk pintunya, Jongdae sudah membuka duluan pintu itu membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut,

"Eh, hyung!" Pekiknya dengan pelan, Jongdae hanya mendengus melihat sikap berlebihan Sehun,

"Mencari Jongin? Tuh didalam, kurasa dia tidur,"

Giliran Sehun yang mendengus pelan. Ya iyalah dia kesini mencarj Jongin, memangnya siapa lagi? Gerutu Sehun.

Sehun dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar hotel itu, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada celah kecil pintu yang ia buka. Kamar itu begitu gelap ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali penerangan yang berada di dekat tempat tidur,

"Nini?" Panggilnya dengan suara pelan, takut mengganggu kekasihnya itu jika memang tidur.

Sehun masuk kedalam kamar hotel itu dengan langkah berhati-hati takut menyenggol sesuatu didalam kamar yang gelap itu, ia menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi.

Sepertinya Jongin sedang mandi. Pikir Sehun.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu tersenyum saat mendapatkan ide untuk mengejutkan kekasihnya, dengan tergesa ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat kearah tempat tidur. Dimasukkanya tubuh jenjangnya ke dalam selimut, Sehun buru-buru menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut saat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Duh, kenapa Sehun yang malah deg-degan sendiri?

Sehun mencoba menetralkan jantungnnya dan menahan nafasnya saat tempat tidur mulai bergerak tanda ada seseorang yang duduk berada di ranjang tempat tidur itu, tapi ia tak merasakan kembali pergerakan.

Sehun yang penasaran perlahan menarik selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, namun ia terkejut saat wajah Jongin tepat berada diatasnya,

Cup

"Kejutan?"

Jongin langsung mengecup bibir Sehun cepat, ia menampilkan senyum manisnya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Nini, harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu"

Sehun kesal, ternyata bukan dia yang memberi kejutan tetapi malah sebaliknya. Dan ia juga kesal dengan aroma tubuh Jongin yang baru saja mandi menguak dihidungnya, duh Sehun jadi pengen.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya ia merebahkan tubunya disebelah Sehun yang masih menutup dirinya dengan selimut, "Lain kali jika ingin memberi kejutan lebih teliti, lihatlah ponselmu itu layarnya menyala Sehun," Jongin menunjuk ke arah ponsel Sehun yang menyala disebelah pemuda milky skin itu.

Sehun merutuki kebodohannya dengan mencebikkan bibirnya, "Itu karena aku terlalu bersemangat memberimu kejutan, nini!" Pemuda jangkung itu menarik selimut yang sedari tadi melilit ditubuhnya, ia langsung menempel ke tubuh Jongin yang hanya memakai celana pendek,

"Tapi aku tetap terkejut baby," Jongin mengecup pelipis Sehun dengan lembut, ia melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Sehun.

"Terimakasih," Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menyamankan dirinya pada pelukan Jongin,

"Nini" panggil Sehun pelan dan Jongin hanya menanggapinya dengan bergumam, "Kenapa tidak ikut encore tadi?"

"Oh, kaki ku. Aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian dengan kaki ku yang masih cedera ini,"

"Apa masih sakit?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, ini masih belum seberapa,"

Belum seberapa katanya? Huh Jongin ini tidak tahu apa fans nya diluar sana sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya apalagi Sehun yang kekasihnya.

"Tidak seberapa? Lalu kau yang menangis hebat kemarin itu?"

Jongin terkekeh dan kembali menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya, "Itu karena aku sedih membuat mereka terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku apalagi kau," Jongin langsung menyambar saat Sehun ingin menyela ucapannya, "Kau pikir aku tak tau kau menangis saat aku dirumah sakit?"

Ting

Suara notifikasi di ponsel milik Sehun membuat Sehun yang baru saja ingin mengucapkan sesuatu langsung terhenti, masih dengan satu tangan memeluk Jongin tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk meraba dan mencari letak ponselnya,

Sehun mendengus melihat Chanyeol yang mengirimkan sebuah foto padanya, Jongin mengernyit melihat Sehun yang tak membalas pesan tersebut.

"Tidak dibalas?"

"Tidak penting, Chanyeol hyung cuma ingin menunjukan foto jalan-jalan ia dengan Joonmyun dan Yixing hyung"

Jongin kembali heran dengan sikap kekasihnya ini, "Kau sedang tidak bertengkar dengan Chanyeol hyung kan?" Sehun menggeleng dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya disebelahnya, "Lalu? Tumben sekali kau tak ikut dengan Chanyeol? Biasanya juga paling bersemangat jika keluar dengannya,"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin dan menatap pemuda tan itu dengan sebal, "Jadi kau lebih senang jika aku dengan Chanyeol daripada menghabiskan waktuku denganmu?"

Jongin kembali menarik tubuh Sehun, ia mendaratkan beberapa ciuman pada wajah Sehun, "Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Melihatmu tertawa dan senang meskipun dengan orang lain itu sudah cukup membuat hatiku senang,"

"Ucapanmu Kim," Sehun memutar kedua bolanya malas saat Jongin mulai mengeluarkan jurus kata-kata manisnya, "Berhentilah mengeluarkan kalimat yang seperti itu,"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat-lihat apa yang terjadi di sns nya, Jongin yang sedikit tak suka diabaikan Sehun langsung merebut ponsel Sehun dan meletakkannya di meja nakas yang berada disampingnya, "Aku tak suka perhatianku direbut jika sedang berdua denganmu,"

Sehun tersenyum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada Jongin, telinganya dengan damai mendengarkan detak jantung Jongin kulit Jongin langsung bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya. Dibawanya jari-jarinya untuk membuat pola tak menentu pada dada Jongin,

"Hun,"

Sehun tak menggubris panggilan Jongin ia masih sibuk dengan memainkan jemarinya pada dada Jongin, "Sehunna,"

Jongin yang gemas tak menanggaipnya itu langsung menarik wajah Sehun dengan menopangkan dagu runcing milik Sehun pada dadanya sehingga wajah Sehun langsung berhadapan dengannya, "Tapi aku masih penasaran, kenapa kau tak ikut Chanyeol hyung saja tadi"

Sehun tersenyum lalu sedikit memajukan wajahnya hingga wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja, "Hm aku sedang ingin berdua saja dengan nini, bear ku"

Sikap menggemaskan Sehun saat ini membuat Jongin harus menahan mulutnya agar tidak menggigit Sehun saat ini juga, pasalnya kekasihnya itu jarang sekali bersikap manja seperti ini.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengganggukan kepalanya berkali-kaki sehingga poninya yang pendek ikut bergoyang, Jongin terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Ia memajukan sedikit wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan manis pada bibir tipis milik Sehun,

"Aku merindukanmu," Sehun berujar sangat lirih usai keduanya melepas tautan bibir mereka, ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin,

"Aku juga, hm tapi Hun" Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya mendengar ucapan menggantung Jongin, "Sepertinya Kim kecil dibawah sana juga merindukanmu,"

Mendengar ucapan mesum Jongin, Sehun langsung menggigit lengan Jongin pelan, "NINI!" ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin.

Jongin tertawa melihat Sehun yang sudah kembali ke sikap awalnya, "Aku bercanda hey lagipula sepertinya nyonya besar dibawah sana juga rindu kan?"

Sehun tak menggubris ucapan Jongin ia langsung memejamkan matanya saat Jongin memulai aksinya mengecupi lehernya,

Oke, Sehun sepertinya pilihanmu untuk memberikan Jongin kejutan kali ini salah. Meskipun Jongin itu cidera sikap mesumnya tak akan pernah luntur.

.

.

Jongdae yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar hotel tempat ia untuk tidur bersama Jongin sepertinya harus membatalkan niatnya saat mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar yang gelap itu. Dan Jongdae bukan orang bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui suara milik siapa itu, mungkin untuk malam kali ini ia harus menumpang tidur bersama ditempat Minseok atau Baekhyun.

Poor Jongdae.

.

* * *

Kok gini? Absurd. Based on CY ig karena tumben Sehun ga ikut bareng CY, hehe biasanya kan tu bocah bedua kemana2 berdua. HAHA.

Unedited

Tq, for read

.

94boss

.


End file.
